


The Miraculous Adventures of Ladyhood

by KawaiiKonekohime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKonekohime/pseuds/KawaiiKonekohime
Summary: The kingdom is plagued with a tyrant for a king and it's up to Ladybug and her band of rebel thieves to make sure the common people get what they need, especially if it comes at the expense of the corrupt people that run the kingdom. At least, it WAS up to her. When a heist went wrong a year ago, Ladybug retired her days of crime to work in her parent's bakery as just normal Marinette. But, you can't keep a good thief down, right?





	The Miraculous Adventures of Ladyhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm Koneko, nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy this fluffy oneshot I put together!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

Gabriel Agreste was a tyrant. Everyone in the kingdom knew that. He’d throw lavish parties for the wealthy of Paris while the rest of kingdom were left in the cold outside of the gates of the royal palace. Most of the kingdom went hungry while the king and his associates hoarded food, land, jewels, and fine art.

It was the way of the kingdom for years before Marinette was even born. That was why Marinette accepted her role as Ladybug when those earrings were offered in the first place. She knew it was her opportunity to help. She never thought she would one day become public enemy number one and the people’s hero when she transformed for the first time. She never thought she would make a difference and save many people from the cusp of death by providing them with food and money. And once she dawned those earrings, she never thought she would retire.

Yet, here she was.

She stocked the rolls in her parent’s small bakery, the only one in the kingdom. She told herself that this was a needed service. This tiny bakery, with its crumbling walls and cracked chairs, was constantly the only source of food in the entire kingdom. The common people depended on her and her parents to provide the food, and thus, the energy to make it through the harsh workday.

Today’s workday would be harsher than usual. It was the day of the King’s ball to announce his son’s engagement. Every nobleman in the continent would be there and the King ordered that the kingdom look presentable to the guests.

It left Marinette bitter. Sure, your people could starve and die for all you care, but at least your precious kingdom would be pretty while its people buried its dead.

“There are more rolls in the oven, Marinette,” Sabine said as she swept the floor. “Please hurry. We’re opening in five minutes.”

“Yes, Maman,” Marinette said. She stood and dusted off her knees before heading to the kitchen.

She opened the door and smiled at her father. “Are the rolls ready yet, Papa?” Marinette asked.

Tom nodded and carefully pulled the rolls out of the oven. “Yes,” he replied. “But they’re extremely hot. I’ll have to take these over myself.”

“I can be careful,” Marinette offered, reaching for the pan of rolls.

Tom shook his head. “I’ve got this,” he assured. “Why don’t you make some more dough in the meantime?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, Papa,” she said. Once he left, she gathered the ingredients to make the dough. She hummed a tune as she poured the ingredients into a bowl and stirred slowly.

A clack sounded from behind her. Marinette gave a little jump. She stopped stirring and looked behind her to the open window. She frowned. “Must have been just the wind,” she mumbled to herself.

She turned back over to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. She let out a yelp and jumped back.

Chat Noir grinned. “Good to see you too, m’lady,” he purred.

“Marinette?” Sabine called. “Is everything okay in there?”

“Y-yes, Maman!” Marinette called back. “I just dropped my spoon!”

Once she was sure her mother would not come to check on her, her face formed a scowl. “Chat!” she hissed. “What are you doing here?!”

Chat moved closer to her and dropped his voice an octave, trying his best to sound sexy. “I missed you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a finger to his nose. “Nice try,” she said flatly. “What’s the real reason? I told you never to come here—especially dressed like this! Are you trying to get my entire family arrested?”

Chat grinned again. “I think you mean ‘Agrested.’”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this, Chat. The bakery opens in two minutes and we have a lot of hungry people to feed.”

“That ball the king is having tonight has enough food to feed generations.”

Marinette shook her head and went back to kneading the dough. “I know what you’re hinting at and the answer is no.”

“LB—.”

“Marinette,” she quickly corrected. “And I don’t do that anymore. I’m retired.”

“But you don’t have to be,” Chat insisted. “The kingdom needs its Ladybug. It needs us to make a difference and to show the king that we mean business.”

“I retired for a reason.”

“A reason that even you have trouble remembering!”

Marinette sighed and shook her head. “Why are you doing this to me, Adrien?” she questioned. “You come from your luxury palace to pull me back into a life that I left a long time ago. I’m finally happy and you come barging in.”

“You’re not happy,” Chat Noir whispered. He took her hand. “You’re happy when you’re feeding hordes of people something other than the king’s scraps. You’re happy when the kingdom’s noblemen are cursing your name. You’re happy when we pull off another heist and we fist bump to celebrate. I’ve seen you happy, and this isn’t it.”  
  
Marinette bit her bottom lip. He knew her too well, and she knew everything he said was true. It wasn’t fair. “It’s not fair,” her words echoed her thoughts. “It’s not fair that you come here and spout off about my happiness when it’s people like you and your father that make this kingdom such a horrible place to live.”

Chat’s expression went cold. “I’m nothing like my father,” he said. “That’s why I’m suited up. I’m on board. Alya’s on board. We just need our leader. If the kingdom is so horrible, do your part to fix it. You know how to do that.”

“Why would you want to crash your own engagement party, Prince Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“That’s just a bonus,” Chat replied. “I don’t love whatever woman my father is trying to pawn me off to. You know who I love.”

“Say it.”

Chat Noir moved close again and place a kiss to her lips. He gently pulled away. “I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette looked at him with pained eyes. “I love you, too. It would never work, though.”

“Here. It would never work here.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

Chat smiled. “I just don’t think Adrien Agreste is going through with that marriage. You see, as of one hour ago, he just went missing.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed,” Chat continued, smiling at her intrigued expression. “And I don’t think they’re going to find him. M’lady, I say we pull off the heist of the century, then we disappear forever.”

“Something tells me you have a plan,” Marinette said with curiosity. Curse this man, as soon as she tried to escape a life of crime, he pulled her back in.

“I do,” Chat said. “One that will leave the kingdom prosperous, us together, and my father in ruins.”

“What do you suggest?”

Chat smirked. She did not say it directly, but she was in. He knew it, she knew it, and she knew he knew it. “We’re going rob the royal vault.”

And that’s when he lost her. She laughed loudly. “Are you kidding me? If I show my face within ten feet of the palace, the king will have me killed on the spot!”

“You mean, if Ladybug shows her face.”

Marinette’s laughter immediately died. “What?”

Chat smiled and produced a small card out of his pocket. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are cordially invited to attend tonight’s royal ball as an official guest of the prince.”

Marinette took the letter and put it aside. “Not happening,” she deadpanned. “Adrien, it’s one thing if Ladybug is public enemy #1. It’s a whole other thing if Marinette is. I’ve got to live in this town. My parents would be in danger. I’m not you. Your father won’t go as easy on me.”

“Marinette, I’d never let you get hurt,” Chat promised. “I’d give you a place in the palace to safely transform. This is only so you’ll have a way to get in the palace. No one will ever make the connection.”

He softly caressed her cheek. “Trust me, LB.”

Marinette was silent in thought for a moment. She took a deep breath. “My parents won’t get hurt in all of this?”

“You have my word,” Chat said. He took the card off the counter and placed it in her hand again. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He stepped away and towards the window. He stopped and turned back to her. “Oh, by the way,” he said with a wink. “I’m wearing a green tie tonight.”

Cute. He wanted them to match. After this stunt, she would not give in that easy. She chuckled. “How interesting,” she said. “I’m wearing red.”

“You always looked so hot in red.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course, he would have a comeback. He and Alya were the only people that could match her wit. “Goodbye, Chaton.”

With that, Chat Noir left. Marinette sighed and looked at the invitation. Tonight was either going to go really, really good or really, really bad. There would be no middle.

———————

“She’s coming, right?” Alya whispered to Adrien as they walked the ballroom floor. She wiped her nervously sweaty hands on her orange ballroom dress and vaguely remembered a time where she would have laughed at the thought of being so nervous. Who could blame her? They were about to pull off the biggest heist in their careers after being out of commission for so long. They were out of practice and their leader had yet to show up. “You said she’d come!”  
“And she will,” Adrien assured. His eyes scanned the ballroom for what had to be the eighth time in the last ten minutes. “She said she’s wearing red. She’ll show up. In the meantime, mingle. Maybe you’ll meet someone nice.”

Alya raised an eyebrow and looked around at the partygoers. “Doubt it,” she said. “It’s not really my scene.”

“Well, regardless,” Adrien said. “You’ll attract attention to yourself if you keep following me around like lost puppy.”

“Ouch,” Alya said sarcastically. “Tell me how you really feel.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. I’m going. Give me the signal when it’s time.”

Adrien nodded and the two of them separated. With Alya gone, Adrien felt the nervousness he was suppressing come to him in full force. They were already an hour into the ball. What if Marinette changed her mind? They could not pull this off without Ladybug. He did not want to pull this off without Ladybug. When he pictured this day, it ended with them escaping the kingdom by moonlight together. “Come on, Mari,” he whispered under his breath.

“Adrikins!” a shrill voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned towards it. “Oh, hi, Chloe,” he said.

Chloe giggled. “I think you mean, ‘hi, fiancée!’”

Adrien frowned. “What? What are you talking about?”

Chloe grinned. “Daddy-kins let it slip!” she explained. “Apparently our fathers have been talking about it a lot for about a year now! I’m your betrothed!”

Adrien felt all the color drain from his face. Oh, god, Mari, please show up… “I-is that so?”

“Sure is!” Chloe said with a laugh. “But it’s a surprise until the announcement at ten. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Trust me,” Adrien said with a strained smile. “I won’t.” Chloe smiled brightly, then skipped away to mingle with others.

Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, dreading at the thought of who could greet him this time. He breathed a sigh of relief and amazement. “Marinette,” he whispered. “You look stunning.”

Marinette smiled softly. He was right. The floor-length red dress she wore was decorated with intricate designs that matched the jewelry she wore on her wrist and around her neck. It had a split that went up her thigh, modest enough to be worn to this ball but long enough to give her free range of movement in her dress. Her hair was out of its usual style of two ponytails and sat in bouncy curls on her shoulders. She blushed lightly at his words. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Adrien smiled a goofy smile. “Can I ask you to dance?”

Marinette’s blush grew deeper, but she managed a nod. She took his hand and he escorted her to the dance floor. He immediately puller her close and began to dance. “So that was her?” she asked softly. “The girl you’re engaged to?”

Adrien nodded. “Chloe Bourgeois. She is a princess of our neighboring kingdom.”

“Oh,” Marinette said softly. “She seems…nice?”

Adrien chuckled. “If you say so,” he said. “I mean, she means well, but she’s definitely not wife material.”

“What’s wife material?” Marinette asked with bated breath.

“Well,” Adrien started. “She’d have to be strong and brave and fight for what’s right, even if it’s not the popular thing. She’d have to be gorgeous, with beautiful dark hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. My father has to hate her—that’s a must.” Marinette lightly laughed. Adrien continued, “She’d have to look great in red, since I have a thing for red.”

“Where on Earth are you going to find a girl like that?” Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

“Well, such a girl is rare,” Adrien smiled. “But sometimes, I get lucky. And maybe when I’m brave enough to ask her to marry me, she’ll be crazy enough to say yes.”

“Well,” Marinette said breathlessly. “If that lucky girl is asked that question, she’d be a fool to say no.”

The dance ended, but Marinette and Adrien still found themselves standing close together. Marinette cleared her throat, then finally took a step back. She gave the customary bow, her face still stained with a light blush.

Adrien pulled his eyes away from her and glance at the clock. “If we’re going to do this…”

“I know,” Marinette replied. “I have a plan. Where’s Alya?”

Adrien bobbed his head in Alya’s direction. “She’s waiting for you. There’s a room on the left in the servant’s hall. We can transform in there. We’ll have to go through the kitchen, though.”

Marinette nodded. “We can handle that,” she assured. “Are you ready, Chaton? After tonight, your life is going to change forever.”

“I’m more than ready,” Adrien replied. “Let’s go.”

“You’re staying here,” Marinette immediately stopped him when he readied to leave.

Adrien frowned. “What?”

“No one would miss a couple of peasant girls,” Marinette explained. “They’d definitely miss the prince. Don’t transform until Alya creates our distraction.”

Adrien sighed. “Be careful, m’lady.”

Marinette smiled, then walked away from him.

—————————

“Are you sure about this?” Rena Rouge asked Ladybug on her yoyo as she scaled the building.

“More than sure,” Ladybug replied. “Adrien says the vault is on the third floor. I’ll get in position. You get the bags ready. We have forty minutes to pull this off.”

“I’ll follow your lead, LB,” Rena said. “Just don’t do anything stupid to get yourself killed. Don’t go off the plan. Last time—.”

“Last time isn’t this time,” Ladybug said as she landed safely on the third floor. “And I’m not Nino.”

Rena sighed. “I know,” she said softly. “I just miss him. We really messed up that time.”

“I know,” Ladybug said. “But this is our chance to make it right. One last time, then we never have to do this again.”

“I hope you’re right, Ladybug.”

Ladybug turned off her yoyo. She took a deep breath. “Me too,” she whispered.

She pried open the window to the nearest empty room and stepped inside. She walked to the door and opened it. She peeked outside. The vault was in sight. There were two guards standing on duty on either side of it.

Only two? Cute. The king had gotten comfortable in Ladybug’s absence. Good.

She closed the door back and summoned her lucky charm. She smirked as a toy mouse fell into her waiting hands. She opened her yoyo back and dialed Rena. “Now,” she commanded before snapping it closed again.

She winded the toy up as far as it could go and opened the door again. She sat the toy down and watched as it rolled around, making noise and attracting the confused attention of both guards.

She used their distraction against them, tying them up with one toss of her yoyo. She smirked and dragged them into the room. “Hello, boys,” she said as she closed the door back. She pulled the sheets off the bed, kneeled to their level, and gagged them. “Did you miss me?”

She smiled and stood. “That’s okay, I missed you, too,” she said. She pulled a pillowcase off of the bed set and walked to the window. She slipped the pillow case between the windowsill and the pane, signaling her location to her partners.

She heard screaming echoing from the ballroom below. “Ah, the sweet sound of chaos,” she said, teasing the tied up guards a little. “I guess my ninjas finally made it to the party.”

The guards exchanged horrified looks. Did she just say ninjas?

Of course, the ninjas were part of the illusion to help Adrien escape the ballroom unnoticed. It must have worked well since Ladybug heard knocking on the window two minutes later. She smiled and opened it. “There you are, Chaton,” she cooed.

“Thanks for inviting me, LB,” Chat said with a grin as he stepped inside the room. He looked at the guards. “I hope my beautiful leader didn’t rough you guys up too much. We need you two to tell everyone the story of tonight when it’s all over.”

“Hey, now,” Rena Rouge said with a chuckle as she stepped inside through the window. “No fraternizing with the enemy. We have a vault to rob.”

Chat Noir nodded his agreement and led the way to the door. He opened it and walked to the vault. “Cataclysm!” He pressed his destructive hand to the vault door and the team watched as it crumbled into nothing. An alarm started to go off that echoed through the castle.

Ladybug ignored it. “The bags are set up?” she asked. Rena gave a nod. “Then let’s clear it out.”

They rushed through the vault, gathering all the money, jewels, gold, and paintings as they could carry. The thought of the furious king staring at their handiwork fueled them to work faster and to take more.

Rena made trips to fill the bags and once she reported they were full, they decided to make one more trip inside the vault for themselves. They’d need a little money to restart their lives in another kingdom, far away from this palace.

“I like this painting,” Ladybug announced, picking up a large painting of the prince when he was a baby.

“Take it,” Rena said with a shrug.

Chat Noir blushed furious. “That one can definitely stay here! There’s no way we’re taking that!”

“Speak for yourself,” Ladybug grinned, tucking the painting under her arm. She picked up a pair of shade she liked and slipped them on.

“Why don’t you grab important things, like me?” Chat asked, stuffing a pillowcase full of money. “Instead of pictures that are better left forgotten?”

“Because you’re in charge of getting the money, dear,” Ladybug said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Rena oversees the jewelry and I’m in charge of the sentimental things that will just upset the king to see gone. It’s called, ‘adding insult to injury.’”

Rena chuckled as she placed a diamond encrusted tiara on her head. “Yes, and it has nothing to do with the fact that it’s Prince Adrien’s baby portrait at all. Sure,” she said sarcastically. “We buy that.”

Ladybug stuck her tongue out at Rena and led the way out of the vault. She stopped. Her partners stopped besides her when they realized they were surrounded by angry and armed guards.

“One, two, three,” Ladybug mumbled as she counted the guards. “So, there’s twelve of them, and three of us.”

“The odds are pretty unfair,” Chat mused.  
“Yeah,” Rena continued with a smirk as she readjusted her tiara. “For them.”

The team burst into action, Ladybug roundhouse kicking three of the guards in front of her down. 

“Chat!”

“On it,” he said. He tossed her the pillowcase and laced his fingers together. She caught it wordlessly and jumped on his hand. He pushed her high into the air and she flipped over the guards. She landed gracefully and ran to their open room. Rena soon followed with the jewelry in hand. Rena jumped out of the window first.

Ladybug retrieved her yoyo, then followed Rena out the window. They landed safely on the ground below, right beside the bag of stolen goods. Ladybug smirked. “Perfect! This is enough to take care of the kingdom for years!”

Rena nodded. “It sure is,” she said. She pulled the tiara out of her hair and handed it to Ladybug. “I think this belongs to you. You know, since you’re going to marry a prince and all sometime soon.”

Ladybug smiled and handed it back to her. “All the more reason for me not to have it,” she said. “This belongs to the people, not me. Please make sure they get it.”

Rena smiled back at her and captured her best friend in a hug. “Take care, Mari,” she whispered.

“I will,” Ladybug promised, hugging her back tightly. “Say hi to Nino for me.”  
Rena nodded. “Will do,” she said. She lifted a jade bracelet that she managed to take from the vault and grinned. “He’ll be happy to see this again.”

“And we’ll be lucky to have Carapace in play again,” Ladybug said. “I’ll be counting on him and Rena Rouge to take good care of the kingdom while I’m gone.”

“We’ll make you proud, LB,” Rena assured. “Now, you have a boat to catch.”

Ladybug nodded and stuffed everything she planned to take in the pillowcase. She gave Rena one more smile before she swung away on her yoyo.

———————

Marinette waited on the boat for Adrien silently, counted the money they stole as she waited. The plan was simple: Chat would help Rena and Ladybug shake the guards, then let the guards chase him down to give the girls time to escape. After that, he would lose the guards by transforming into the prince of the kingdom and point them in the direction of a wild goose chase.

She heard someone softly land on the deck of the boat. She smiled. It was a simple plan that apparently worked. She put the money aside and stood as the boat started up and drove away from the docks and away from the kingdom.

Adrien glanced backwards at her. “Hello there, princess,” he said with a smile.

“Hey,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “You made it.”

“Of course,” he said. “I was following your plan to a tee. And I’m pretty sure the last step in the plan was to kiss the girl and go sailing into the sunset.”

“Oh,” Marinette said with a laugh. “Then I think you forgot a step.”

“Shame on me,” he grinned, tilting her chin upwards. “For helping to pull off the greatest heist in history and forgetting the most important step.” He captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

They pulled apart and she smiled. “Is it time to live happily ever after yet?” she asked softly.

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story! I hope you liked it! This work has been crossposted on the Miraculous Amino (with pictures!). Come bother me! My username is Kawaii Koneko-hime on there. That's all for now!
> 
> ~Koneko~
> 
> P.S. Don't steal, children. It's wrong.


End file.
